


It Started With a Fall

by sassykenzie1



Category: Freak the Mighty - Rodman Philbrick
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Just a short Freak the Mighty fanfiction because I just finished the book and the ending destroyed me.





	It Started With a Fall

The first time me and Freak held hands was an accident. During one of our adventures Freak started to fall off of my shoulders but I caught his hands and held him up.

I don't know why but I wrapped my fingers in his hand. He didn't even try to pull away. I instantly dropped my hands and tried to forget. 

The second thing that happened was I was asleep and I guess Freak couldn't wake me up so he said, “A kiss usually wakes a sleeping princess. But what about a sleeping troll?”

I woke up to Freak kissing me. I accidentally kneed him in his stomach. 

The second kiss was all me. He had been talking and I wanted to shut him up and something just came over my body and made me kiss him. 

He didn't even push me away. He just kinda sat there until I pulled away. My face was red because he gave some random fact about blushing. 

I tripped over my words as I apologized. 

“Sorry, Freak..I mean...I didn't….sorry....have any reason….to sorry...do that!”

“Max.”

“What?”

“Shut up.”  
I did shut my mouth. I had really messed up this time. Like a butthead.  
“Max, it is fine. I enjoyed it.”  
What? I've never been so confused in my life. In the end, we just ended up dating, I guess. Hard to imagine this started because Freak was falling off of my shoulders.


End file.
